How to Write a 'Annabeth Goes to School' Epic
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: I think you've got it from the title. I hope this helps you!


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

How to Write an Annabeth Goes to School Epic

First, Annabeth must move from San Francisco to New York. This will probably be the first chapter.

Then Annabeth either gets in touch with her best friend Thalia or is shocked to see her when she arrives in school the next day. Thalia should be the only person Annabeth knows.

Thalia will introduce Annabeth to her friends, Nico, Grover, Percy, etc. Sometimes Luke is a friend too, but more often not. Occasionally Juniper will be included. Those are just her main friends, other people will be randomly added as the story goes on.

Thalia and Nico/Luke will flirt around each other, and then Annabeth will describe Percy as "hot" with sea-green eyes and messy black hair. Sometimes this is put earlier, even before Annabeth meets him. Annabeth should also go all giggly and out of character over him.

Percy goes OOC describing Annabeth.

The next chapter should be all of their schedules, just one boring chapter so you can see (and not care) what classes they have.

Thalia Nico and Grover leave Annabeth and Percy alone. Percy shows her around and they flirt a little and start really getting to know each other.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare is introduced. She is ALWAYS a popular, bitchy girl who likes Percy, no exceptions. Ever.

The next chapter: everyone's schedules again! Fun! Depending on the writer, there may or may not be interesting (not) text at the bottom.

This is the chapter where you find out something very important: Are they demigods? Percy will slip it in, and then Annabeth will mention something about her and Thalia. But Annabeth and Percy don't know that the other is a demigod, so they become very awkward. Unless, of course, they're all human. Then it's fine.

Girls trip Annabeth and Percy catches her, making them even more jealous.

Then classes start. Percy sucks in school. Yeah, make sure you write an entire paragraph on how bad Percy is in school.

Now, an author's note, reinforcing their schedules. You HAVE to have them memorized.

The pool is introduced, and you see Percy's amazing swimming abilities and his six pack. The pool could also be introduced by having Percy swimming when he is introduced. It's the author's choice.

Drama class. There is a play and Annabeth and Percy should go for the parts that would involve them being romantic in the play.

More boring classes that are all hurried so they can get to the fun part: The sleepover. Everyone is there, including people you haven't met. Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca, Travis and Katie. Sometimes there are others, like Luke, but that's the normal.

Jason Grace and his friends Piper McLean and Leo Valdez may be mentioned here, but they aren't important.

Then: karaoke. Annabeth ends up singing some Taylor Swift song, and accidentally confessing her love for Percy on the stage, but he doesn't hear or something. Or he's just plain Percy and doesn't get it.

Annabeth ends up in really revealing clothes. Then they play truth or dare.

Annabeth either ends up sitting on Percy's lap or kissing him, and they kiss for way to long. Thalia and Nico will kiss for way to long.

They go to sleep and the girls take Annabeth somewhere else and interrogate her. She is now 'in love' with Percy.

In these epics, there have to be a lot of irregularities. First, Percy likes basketball. Then he doesn't. Annabeth's wearing blue. Then it's sea-green to match Percy's eyes.

Then Annabeth and Percy must kiss. Passionately, for whatever reason.

They find out that the others are demigods. Fun.

Spin the bottle. Annabeth and Percy must kiss.

Next, the person goes on Hiatus. A couple of months later they make an author's note. Eventually they continue but they don't like it anymore and it really starts to suck.

**AN: So there you have it. Enjoy your epic!**


End file.
